Elementos
by Sligerer
Summary: una amiga de la infancia de raven vuelve, pero preguntando por terra, la cual hace dos años que está petrificada, como la conocía? xq siente desprecio x ella? aki me he inventado el pasado de Terra, y bueno, eso no más. Espero q les guste, y manden review
1. Chapter 1

Weeeeeenaaaaaas! Aki Sligerer reportándose cn otro fic. Bueno, este trata d q una vieja amiga de Raven viene a visitarla, y a saber que fue de Terra, pero¿cómo la conocía? Bueno, espero q les guste. Ya no los aburro más, y espero q les guste.

-bla- personaje habla

-"_bla bla"-_ personaje piensa

'bla bla' narraciones de raven (xq ella va a narrar de vez en cuando)

Capítulo uno: hace tanto tiempo ya?

'Tres meses habían pasado tras haber conocido a Meliza. Todo eso ahora era cuento pasado. No teníamos por qué preocuparnos.

Hoy era el día en que, hace dos años, Terra nos traicionó y se fue con Slade, porque estaba confundida. El año pasado chico bestia se veía más afectado, pero ahora pareciera que no le importa... aunque todos sabemos que sí. Le entristece el saber que no la podemos despetrificar... que parece casi imposible...

Pero este mismo día, sucedió algo increíble, que nos ayudaría a comprender realmente que había sido del pasado de Terra, y que a mí me traería de vuelta a una amiga... todo comenzó aquel día...'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los titanes volvían tras haberle dejado flores a su amiga Terra, la cual seguía petrificada(N/A: y ojalá q siempre se quede así)

Estaban volviendo a la torre, cuando alguien se les acerca para preguntarles algo... bastante inesperado.

-Disculpen... ¿ustedes son los jóvenes titanes?-les preguntó una chica con el pelo color miel, liso y semi ondulado, de ojos entre miel y dorado.

-Sí- respondió el líder.

-Bien, necesito que me respondan algo... ¿dónde está Terra?- al decir esto, los titanes la miraron con sorpresa. No se esperaban una pregunta así de repente. Sin embargo, uno de ellos se la quedó mirando con mayor sorpresa aún, no precisamente por la pregunta.

-¿Sashimi?- preguntó algo insegura Raven.

-¿Raven?- dijo esta.- ¡Oh, Raven eres tú!- dijo la recién llegada, abrazándola.

-Sashimi... tanto tiempo... pero¿qué haces aquí?

-Pues, verás... no me dejaban salir de Azarath, por lo que el día en que se cumpliría la profecía, lo único que quería era venir a verte y saber cómo estabas... pero no me dejaron venir. Pero luego, me di cuenta de que si quería venir a verte, necesitaría otra excusa, por lo que dije que quería saber qué había sido de Terra, y vine con esa excusa a verte... pero me dijeron que tenía que traer noticias de ella cuando volviera, por lo que tengo que saber qué fue de ella... pero bueno¿qué ha sido de tu vida?

-Pues... como puedes ver, soy una joven titán.

-Ajá... ¿y no me presentas a tus amigos?- dijo Sashimi, al darse cuenta de que todos las miraban con signos de interrogación sobre la cabeza.

-Oh... lo siento... bueno, él es cyborg, él es robin, ella es starfire y él es chico bestia.

-Encantada... como habrán escuchado, yo soy Sashimi.-dijo ésta, dándole la mano a cada titán nombrado por su amiga.-amiga de infancia de Raven.

-Vaya pues... un gusto.

-Bueno, fue un placer conocerlos, pero si me disculpan, acabo de llegar y debo buscar un lugar en donde quedarme. Así que, hasta luego...

-Espera... ¿qué tal si te quedas con nosotros?- le ofreció raven.

-Me encantaría... pero primero yo creo que todos deberían estar de acuerdo.

-Lo estamos.-dijo el líder.-ya que eres amiga de Raven y ella confía en ti, nosotros también lo haremos.

-Sí... estoy ansiosa por conocerte.-dijo starfire.

-Emmm... bien, en ese caso, por qué no.

-Genial... ven con nosotros.- Le dijo Raven a su amiga.

Al entrar, Sashimi pareció fascinada con la torre. Le dijeron que le prestarían la pieza de Terra, a lo que chico bestia, en un principio, se negó, pero luego aceptó (no muy de buena gana). Le fueron a mostrar la habitación en la cual s alojaría.

-No me gusta.-susurró Sashimi, más para sí, que para los demás.

-¿Por qué?- preguntaron los titanes, pero Sashimi no les respondió.

-Yo... ¿la puedo pintar?- preguntó.

-Sí... claro, por qué no.-dijeron, algo confundidos.

-Bien...-dijo esta, sacando de su mochila (que era bastante chica) tarros con pintura y una brocha (N/A: luego entenderán... XD).

Todos los titanes se fueron, dejándola sola. Pero al cabo de un rato, Raven fue a ver a su amiga.

-Sashimi...-le dijo, mientras esta pintaba.- ¿por qué no te gusta la habitación?

-Porque... no es nada en contra de la habitación en sí... pero aquí estuvo una persona insegura, que arruinó su vida...-dijo, y luego agregó en un murmullo-... y de paso, la mía...

-Sashimi... ¿cómo conociste a Terra?

-Esa es una historia algo larga, que prefiero no recordar.

El resto del día transcurrió sin muchas novedades. Raven le dio un paseo por la torre. Descubrieron que Sashimi era una chica muy alegre, y con sentido del humor. Y también, se asombraron al ver que Raven, estando con ella, sonreía la mayor parte del tiempo, y hasta se reía animadamente con su amiga.

En la tarde, decidieron subir al techo a jugar volleyball. No sabían en dónde estaba Sashimi, por lo que no la pudieron invitar a jugar. Raven los acompañó para meditar.

Al subir, vieron a Sashimi mirando el mar. En sus ojos se reflejaba la más pura tristeza, y con asombro descubrieron que estaba llorando. La habían visto muy alegre en todo el día, pero ahora, parecía la tristeza personificada. Por sus mejillas rodaban pequeñas lágrimas, que caían lentamente, una tras otra...

-¿Sashimi?- preguntó Raven. Al parecer, nunca había visto así a su amiga. Sashimi volteó a verlos. Secó sus lágrimas, y murmurando un débil "con permiso", salió.

En la noche, cuando estaban comiendo, alguien no puedo evitar hacer una pregunta.

-¿Cómo conociste a Terra?- le preguntó chico bestia.

-Pues, es una historia larga...

-Nos gustaría conocerla.

-Bien, verán... no se si saben, pero cada cierto tiempo se eligen cinco personas que controlan los elementos, el agua, el aire, el fuego y la tierra...

-¿Por qué cinco, si son cuatro elementos?

-Porque uno de ellos controla los cuatro... es decir, uno de ellos es el equilibrio. Pero el que controla los cuatro no los puede usarlos en toda su potencia si la otra persona, encargada de ese elemento está activa. Y bueno, el fuego se le entregó a Hotspot, el agua, a Aqualad, el aire, a Aeris, la tierra, a Terra, y el equilibrio, a mí...

-Pero¿tienes problemas para controlar tus poderes?

-Lo preguntas por lo de Terra¿no?. Pues, verán: Todos nosotros, menos ella, estuvimos presentes el día del entrenamiento base, para aprender a controlar al cien por ciento nuestros poderes, pues el dominio de los elementos es el más complicado.

-¿Y por qué Terra no estuvo?

-Por tonta...-dijo, casi en un murmullo, mientras sus ojos se ensombrecían.- Y verán, yo no puedo utilizar al cien por ciento el agua y el fuego, pues Aqualad y Hotspot están activos... en cambio, Aeris falleció hace algún tiempo, por lo que sí puedo utilizar el aire en toda su potencia... y hace dos años, la tierra también comenzó a poder ser controlada a la perfección por mí, por lo que me di cuenta de que Terra estaba inactiva... a todo esto... ¿qué pasó con ella?

-Pues... está petrificada.-le explicaron.

-Ya veo... ¿dónde está?

Los titanes la llevaron a la cueva de Terra, donde, con asombro, vieron la cara de desprecio que ponía Sashimi al verla.

-¿Me disculparían?- dejo ésta. Los titanes asintieron, dejándola sola. Pero uno de ellos se quedó a espiar.-¿Ya vez lo que te pasa por tonta? Esto te pasa por haber sido una estúpida, Terra... porque el que tú estuvieras confundida, toda tu inseguridad y todos tus problemas los ocasionaste tú... nada de esto hubiese pasado si no fueras tan... ¡estúpida¿Por qué¿Por qué tuviste que hacer eso?... tu vida ya era miserable, no tenías por qué arruinar la mía... es decir, si no hubieses ido a curiosear como una imbécil, nada de esto habría pasado... nada... si tú no fueras tan imbécil, estúpida, ingenua, tonta... yo... yo podría haber vivido feliz, pero¡no¡Tenías que arruinarlo todo¡Tenías que arruinar mi vida¡Perra¿Y sabes qué¡YO PODRÍA DESPETRIFICARTE EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE, PERO NO LO HARÉ, PARA QUE TU VIDA SEA SIEMPRE LA DE PODER OÍR A AQUELLOS QUE TE HABLAN, PERO SIN PODER CONTESTAR¡DEJARÉ QUE TU VIDA SEA TAN MISERABLE COMO TÚ DEJASTE LA MÍA!- y dicho esto, Sashimi, víctima de una ira profunda, la pateó.

-¿Tú la puedes despetrificar?-dijo alguien a sus espaldas.

-Sí.-respondió tajante Sashimi, dándose la vuelta, y comenzando a caminar hacia chico bestia, pues detrás de él estaba la salida. Al pasar junto a él, este le preguntó:

-¿Por qué no la despetrificas?- al decir eso, Sashimi se detuvo. Miró hacia abajo, y luego, levantó la mira, y mirando fríamente a chico bestia, le dijo:

-Ella no fue al entrenamiento base por haber cometido un grave error. Por haber sido una estúpida y arruinar mi vida. Yo a ella le debo sufrimiento, nada más. Porque así como ella me ha hecho sufrir, yo la quiero ver igual.

-Pero... ¿qué te hizo?

-Algo de lo que prefiero no hablar... con permiso.-y dicho esto, reemprendió la marcha, dejando a un confundido chico bestia.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al día siguiente, Sashimi amaneció tan alegre como siempre. Pero su alegría fue disminuida, al ver que chico bestia no había cerrado su boca, y ahora todos los titanes (menos raven, la cual todavía no se levantaba) habían comenzado con una interrogativa.

-Sashimi... ¿es cierto que tú puedes despetrificar a Terra?

-Sí.-respondió ésta, dejando ver en sus ojos odio y desagrado.

-Y... ¿podrías hacerlo?

-No.-respondió, mientras daba media vuelta para evitar más interrogativas.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque no se lo merece.

-Pero¿qué te hizo?

-Algo de lo que no quiero hablar. Ahora, si me disculpan, me voy.-dijo, retirándose. Parecía realmente molesta.

-¿Por qué no quiere despetrificarla?-dijo chico bestia, mientras Raven entraba.-¿Por qué es tan mala persona?

-Ella no es mala persona.-le dijo Raven.

-¿Y por qué no quiere despetrificar a Terra?

-Tiene sus motivos.

-Yo digo que es porque es mala persona.

-No digas eso de ella. Para tú información, en Azarath, cuando todos supieron mi destino, se alejaron de mí, menos mi madre y los monjes, pues tenían que cuidarme y educarme, pero ella... ella quiso conocerme, se acercó a mí, se hizo mi mejor y única amiga en ese entonces... yo le debo mucho. Ella fue la primera que me dijo que yo no estaba condenada a ser mala, que yo podía ser buena, pero que no lo podría descubrir quedándome ahí, y que tenía que partir. Ella me ayudó a venir a la Tierra, pero no pudo venir conmigo, ya que para dejarme salir, ella debía quedarse. Ella me ayudó a venir aquí, y de no ser por ella, yo no estaría aquí y nunca los hubiera conocido. A ella le debo mucho¡así que no te atrevas a decir que es mala persona!- y diciendo esto, tomó su té de hierbas y se fue a su habitación.

Durante todo el día, evitaron hablar de Terra. Sashimi volvía a ser una persona alegre y gentil. Y volvía a hacer reír a Raven... la verdad, nunca antes la habían visto reír tanto o estar tan feliz.

Sashimi no parecía afectada en nada... estaba alegre. No había rastros de tristeza, ni de rabia, ni de dolor en sus ojos, con excepción del día anterior, aquella tarde... pero fue sólo un momento, y no parecía nada grave, entonces¿qué le había hecho Terra?

-Este... ¿Sashimi?- preguntó Raven desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó ésta abriendo la puerta.

-Quisiera preguntarte... ¿qué te hizo Terra?

-Este...- suspiró- Sólo porque eres mi amiga, te lo diré... bueno, todo partió...-en ese momento, Sashimi palideció, se dejó caer al suelo de rodillas, mientras su respiración se dificultaba y sus ojos se tornaban blancos.

-¿Sashimi¡Sashimi!- gritó su amiga desesperada. Sashimi comenzó a sujetarse el estómago, como si éste le doliera mucho.-¡Sashimi!

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Cyborg, mientras el resto de los titanes llegaba.

-No lo sé... Sashimi...-dijo Raven, mirando como su amiga se retorcía de dolor. Luego, sus ojos se tornaron amarillos, y unas lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas.

-¡Sashimi!- gritó desesperada Raven.- hay que hacer algo¡ahora!- les gritó a sus amigos, pero en ese momento, Sashimi pareció haber vuelto a la normalidad, mas, se veía pálida y demacrada.

-Sashimi... ¿qué te pasó?- le preguntó su amiga.

-Quieren saber qué me hizo Terra... he aquí el resultado.-dijo, y sin más, se desmayó.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola! Bueno, este es el primer cap. Espero q les haya gustado. Y sería buena idea q mandaran reviews... ya saben, para saber si les gustó y para ver si vale la pena continuarlo o no. Bueno, eso es todo, nos vemos luego con otro cap. Hasta luegamente, Sligerer ;)

P.D. si alguien sabe qué significa Sashimi, q se guarde su comentario... ahora, a comer sushi! ;)

Próximamente:

Un fic hecho en compañía de Nextice: "El titán de los anillos".

Este fic es un crossover entre los teen titans y el señor de los anillos. Lo anuncio para tenerlo patentado, eh?


	2. Chapter 2

Weeeeenaaaaaas! Aki va el segundo cap. Lean, disfruten y manden reviews! ;)

Capítulo segundo: Un corazón débil

-¡No!

-¡Sashimi¿Estás bien?- le preguntó preocupada su amiga, una vez que entró en la enfermería de la torre.

-¿Eh? Sí... creo...- respondió ésta. Había tenido un mal sueño mientras se encontraba desmayada. Sashimi intentó levantarse, pero su amiga la detuvo.

-Es mejor que te quedes un rato más descansando... sea lo que sea lo que te pasó antes, puede volverte a ocurrir y...

-No volverá a pasar... al menos, después de tres días.

-Sashimi... ¿qué fue eso?- le preguntó Raven.

-Herencia de una "amiga".- se limitó a contestar Sashimi. Tocar ese tema, le dolía mucho. Por culpa de Terra, ella... ella...

-Sashimi... antes de ese...

-Ataque.

-Antes de ese "ataque", tú ibas a contarme lo que te hizo Terra...

-Te lo contaré, cuando él deje de espiar.-y diciendo esto, los ojos de Sashimi se tornaron blancos, al tiempo en que una ráfaga de viento abría la puerta, dejando caer dentro a un espía.

-Chico bestia¿qué hacías allí?- le preguntó Raven, mientras los ojos de Sashimi volvían a tener su tono normal.

-¿Yo? Este... les iba a preguntar si querían algo.

-Con que te vayas, todo estará bien.-respondió Sashimi, mientras sus ojos volvían a tornarse oscuros.

-Eeeh... claro.-dijo chico bestia, mientras se iba.

-¿Sashimi?

-¿Mande?

-Este... pues... ¿qué te hizo Terra?

-¿Aparte de arruinar mi vida?

-Pero¿cómo...?

-¿Quieres saber cómo? Yo te diré cómo. Una vez que nuestro poder se desarrolló dentro de nosotros se crearon las cinco piedras de aura... cinco piedras con nuestra aura, que permitirían un equilibrio total. Se guardan en una habitación, a la cual sólo aquellos que dominan un elemento pueden entrar. Se nos indicó qué habitación era... nos mostraron imágenes... se nos pidió que nunca entráramos, puesto que son inestables... se nos dio toda la información necesaria para que no sintiéramos curiosidad... ¡pero alguien tenía que entrar ahí¡Alguien tenía que hacer exactamente todo lo que se nos pidió que no hiciéramos¡ALGUIEN TENÍA QUE...!- Sashimi se detuvo. Una imagen volvió a su mente. Recordó todo el horror que sintió en ese momento... luego... recordó otra imagen... sintió un dolor y una tristeza antiguos, que todavía hacían retorcer a su débil corazón... si Terra nunca hubiese existido, ese dolor que ahora la dejaba sin descanso hubiese sido su mayor alegría... pero...

Entre este mar de emociones, resaltaban la tristeza y el dolor. Sashimi no pudo evitar que antes de volver a caer desmayada, unas silenciosas lágrimas se abrieran paso por entre sus ojos, cayendo lenta y dolorosamente.

-Descansa, Sashimi... por ahora, es lo único que puedes hacer.-dijo Raven, acomodándola en la camilla, para que descansara.- Esperaré hasta que te sientas mejor para volver a preguntar... y espero que la herida que aún descansa en tu corazón se cicatrice pronto.- Y diciendo esto, Raven se retiró de la enfermería, dejando sola a Sashimi.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Cómo se encuentra tu amiga, Raven?

-Está bien, Star.

-¿Qué fue lo que le ocurrió antes?

-Aún no lo sé. Espero que algún día me lo pueda decir...

-De seguro eres su mejor amiga. Te lo dirá.

-Espero...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Una sonrisa. Su sonrisa. Aquella sonrisa que le encantaba ver... aquella sonrisa se desvanecía, dejando ver tristeza. Ella era la causante de aquello. Y diciendo que no, mintiéndole a su corazón... a su débil corazón... le dio la espalda y se dispuso a irse. _

_Con el corazón en su mano, aún palpitándole de dolor, maldijo a una rubia que le había arruinado la vida, haciéndola sufrir así... este dolor era el de un engaño a sí misma, pero¿qué más podía hacer? Un corazón débil no soporta aquel peso... menos aún cuando se está ligado a los demás... todo por culpa suya... no podría vivir tranquila, no podría ser feliz, no podría vivir realmente, sólo sufriría, y sufriría, mientras el tiempo de vida se le acortaba, y el final venía galopando con los augurios de la muerte... el final ya cercano... _

-¡Nooooooooooooooo!

-¡Sashimi¿qué...?- Raven no quiso terminar su pregunta.- Sashimi...- su amiga estaba sentada en la camilla, parecía demacrada, y... triste... nunca antes la había visto así... su amiga lloraba.- ¿Qué ocurrió?

-N-nada... n-no t-te procup-pes... estoy b-bien...- decía entre sollozos.

-¿Está todo bien?- preguntó Robin, asomándose.

-Define bien.-dijo Raven, mientras apuntaba con la cabeza a su amiga.

-Bien... mejor las dejo solas.-dijo, y sin más, se marchó.

-Sashimi...-le dijo Raven, una vez que se fue Robin- Sashimi... ¿qué te pasó?

-Un mal sueño... nada más.-respondió ésta.

-Pero...

-Raven... hay algo que nadie sabe de mí... y que es culpa de Terra.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Mis penas, mi sufrimiento... mi tiempo de vida...

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Que por culpa de esa rubia peliteñida mi tiempo de vida es más corto... yo no sé cuánto tiempo más seguiré aquí... sólo sé que es corto.

-Pero... ¿Cómo...? Es decir¿por qué...? No, este...

-Raven, déjame contarte cómo pasó todo. Pero permíteme omitir una parte¿sí?

-Está bien.

Y así, Sashimi le contó cómo había ocurrido todo, cómo Terra le había arruinado la vida...

**Flash-back**

-Sean bienvenidos al templo de los elementos de Azarath, jóvenes. Por favor, entren.

-Vaya, que lugar más grande.- decía una chica con el pelo plateado y los ojos grises.

-Es lindo...- dijo una rubia.

-Por favor, entren.-les indicó lo que parecía ser un monje.

Les enseñó el templo, les explicó el por qué estaban allí y lo que debían hacer.

-Bien... ahora, debemos ver el elemento de cada uno. En este cuarto tenemos los cuatro elementos. Cada uno de ustedes debe concentrarse en sí mismo... y sentir que una fuerza fluya por sus venas... luego, uno de estos elementos hará algo... no sé bien qué, siempre es distinto, pero bueno, comencemos...

-¿Puedo partir yo?- preguntó un chico moreno.

-Claro, adelante.

Aquel chico se paró en medio de la sala. Cerró los ojos y se puso en estado meditativo. Al cabo de un rato, el fuego comenzó a moverse más de la cuenta. Una gran llama se levantó, dio una vuelta alrededor del chico ese, y luego volvió a su puesto original.

-Felicitaciones... usted controla el fuego.

-Este... que bien.-dijo.

-Ahora... ¿podría ir yo?- preguntó una chica rubia.

-Claro que sí.

La chica se paró en el medio de la sala, y al cado de cinco minutos, la tierra comenzó a temblar.

-Felicidades, la tierra...

-Yo sigo.- dijo un chico de pelo negro, hasta los hombros.

-Adelante.

Al cabo de un rato de repetir los pasos anteriores, se formó una ola grande de agua, que luego volvió a su estado normal.

-El agua, qué bien.

-¿Puedo ir yo?- preguntó la chica de pelo color plateado.

-¿Qué esperas?

Después de un rato, una ráfaga de viento les llegó a todos, y estaban en un lugar cerrado, por lo que esa chica dominaba el aire (**N/A:** eso, o pusieron un ventilador XD)

-El aire, excelente... falta usted.- le dijo a una joven de pelo color miel.

-¿Yo? Pero si son cuatro elementos... y ya están, y...

-Por favor, vaya.

La chica se paró en el medio. Al cabo de un rato, los cuatro elementos se hacían presentes de diversas maneras, hasta que se detuvieron, y volvieron a su estado normal.

-Tú, jovencita, estableces el equilibrio entre ellos cuatro.

-¿Yo?

-Sí... tú puedes dominar los cuatro elementos.

-Vaya...

-Bien, mañana les daremos sus nombres clave, y el entrenamiento base para poder controlarse bien empieza en una semana.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Eso era algo que yo ya sabía de ella. Me contó cómo fue que lograron obtener todo el control de los elementos, y cómo el día del entrenamiento base se acercaba... pero en ese relato, iba una parte que yo desconocía. Es algo que ocurrió dos días antes del entrenamiento base...'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Flash-back**

- Escuchen con atención. En dos días es el entrenamiento base. Quiero que se preparen... aunque no venía a hablarles sobre eso. Ahora que el poder de los elementos fluye completamente dentro de ustedes, se han creado las piedras de aura. Estas piedras establecen el equilibrio final. Son la parte opuesta de cada uno y una de ustedes. Se encuentran tras esa puerta,– dijo, señalando una puerta.- que sólo ustedes pueden abrir. No deben entrar nunca. Son muy inestables. Y para que la curiosidad no mate al gato, vean esto.- Y les entregó a los cinco jóvenes un libro que parecía bien antiguo, con imágenes de las piedras de aura.

**Fin flash-back**

-El resto de la historia, te la cuento después.

-Sashimi... ¿qué sigue?

-Bueno, primero te diré los nombres clave...

-Hotspot, Aqualad, Terra, Aeris y...

-Taira.

-¿Taira?

-Significa balance

-Aaaah... pero¿qué pasó después?

-¿Quieres saber qué pasó? Terra entró en esa habitación, la de las piedras de aura. Yo la seguí, porque la vi cuando comenzaba a salir de la pieza, y el baño quedaba en la dirección contraria.

-¿Y?

-Arruinó mi vida...

-Eso ya lo sé, pero¿cómo?

-Bien, te lo contaré...

**Flash-back**

Terra entró en la habitación de las piedras de aura, pero no sabía que era seguida de cerca por Taira.

La rubia se acercó a las piedras. Observó detenidamente una de color amarillo, que junto con otras tres, de color blanco, rojo y azul, giraban alrededor de una un poco más grande, que tenía los cuatro colores.

Segada por la curiosidad, la rubia no detuvo su impulso de tocar su piedra, la amarilla. Al ver que no pasaba nada, la tomó, la miró un momento, y luego, la soltó.

Una vez que la piedra volvió a su lugar, comenzó a girar con mayor velocidad, al igual que las otras tres. Lego, se fundieron con la del medio, para luego salir... pero... cada una de las cuatro piedras tenía una línea de un color inexistente e inexplicable...

-¿Qué has hecho?- dijo, furiosa, Taira.

-Yo... yo...

-¿Por qué lo hiciste¿Eres necia o qué¿CUÁL ES TU PROBLEMA, ESTÚPIDA?

-Yo... yo no quise...

-NECIA, ESTÚPIDA, IMBÉCIL... ¿QUÉ TE HICE YO, EH?

-Nada, es sólo que... –hubo un temblor. La rubia se fue corriendo del templo... se fue de Azarath, con los poderes descontrolados y sin saber cómo controlarlos.

Taira se quedó mirando las piedras de aura, con horror y tristeza. Sabía lo que había pasado, sabía lo que esa rubia había hecho, pero no sabía el daño que le causaría. No sabía, cuál sería su cruel destino...

**Fin flash-back**

-Y lo que hizo, fue...

-Ligarme a los demás.

-¿Qué?

-Esa línea me liga a los demás, a Aeris, Aqualad, etc, etc. Escucha: mis ataques son parte de ese ligamiento. Aeris falleció¿no? Pues, como estoy ligada a ella, siento el dolor que sentía antes de morir, pero triplicado. Por eso, mis ojos se ponen blancos. Y antes de que Terra se petrificara, ella sintió un dolor... que yo siento triplicado cada vez que me da ese ataque, y mis ojos se ponen amarillos.

-¿Y qué hay de los otros?

-Siguen activos. Si uno de ellos quedara inconciente, o muriera, o etc, etc, yo sentiría en mi ataque ese sufrimiento. Eso sí, que si los cuatro quedan inactivos... yo también... y si los cuatro mueren... yo... también... moriré...

-¿Y por qué dices que te queda poco tiempo de vida?

-Porque, al ligarme a ellos, me dejó un corazón débil... que no vivirá mucho más.

-Pero, Sashimi...

-No hay pero que valga, Raven. No se puede hacer nada.

-Sashimi... tú sufres por algo más¿no es así?

-Sí...-dijo, casi en un susurro, mientras esbozaba una triste sonrisa, y muchas imágenes surcaban su mente, reabriendo su herida.

-Y eso... ¿qué es?

-Es la parte que te dije que omitiría.

-Pero...

-Raven, ya es doloroso recordarlo. No me hagas hablar de esto.-y dicho esto, se paró y se fue al techo.

Raven no la detuvo. Sabía que su amiga estaba mejor, y sabía que debía dejarla sola un momento.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_En un recodo de la mente, yace el dolor, que con cada recuerdo se hace presente y hiere... y hace recordar aquello que tratamos desesperadamente se olvidar._

_Como un ave que antes los cielos surcaba, y que ahora yace en suelo, pues sus alas están heridas, y el vuelo emprender no pueden ya._

_Un corazón trizado que no se recompone... un corazón débil, que duele. Un corazón lleno de heridas que no cierran, un corazón que espera la muerte._

Tan claras eran esas palabras para Sashimi... Le dolía recordar aquello. Eso fue lo que el monje le dijo cuando vio las piedras. Lo recitó como hipnotizado, y luego no recordaba nada de aquello.

Tal vez el sentirse ligada a los demás no era tan malo... pero... cuando pasa algo inesperado, cuando la última gota de felicidad desaparece del vaso, las esperanzas son mínimas, y el dolor lo domina todo.

Dolor. Sufrimiento. Tristeza. Sólo esas emociones había conocido desde lo ocurrido en el templo. Odio... por la rubia.

Lo recordaba bien... a él... y a su sonrisa... pero eso ya no existía. Ahora, todo era un simple paisaje en su memoria... el más bello y más doloroso de todos.

_Un corazón tan débil, que ni el peso del amor puede aguantar. Se debe alejar, y no apegar. Y si hay amor, también habrá dolor._

Todo era un mar de imágenes en su cabeza. Miraba el mar, y, a la vez, no lo miraba. Sus ojos estaban ahí, pero su mente divagaba en los distintos recodos de ésta.

Recordaba que cada vez que estaba cerca de él, un gran dolor venía a su pecho. Su corazón dolía mucho desde que se enamoró de él. No lo podía olvidar, y su herida no quería cicatrizar.

_Y en el velo de la noche, un día, el dolor se irá. Y tu cuerpo, frío de sufrimiento, angustia y dolor, dejará de sufrir, mientras tu alma viaja a un mundo mejor. _

_Poco tiempo de vida tienes ya. Un corazón débil no aguantará mucho... no esperes que tu dolor cese, porque nunca cesará. Sólo se fuerte, y espera ese día..._

Ese era el fin. Ella pronto moriría.

Todavía recordaba aquel día... ese día...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno, ese todo el 2do cap. Este fic es cortito, asi q luego se termina. Pero todavía no se acaba el sufrimiento de Sashimi...

Espero q sigan leyendo, y q manden reviews!

Bueno, eso es todo, x ahora. Nos vemos luego con otro cap.

Atte: Sligerer

P.D. por si las dudas, Taira es una adaptación mía de la palabra japonesa tai-ra, que significa balance.


	3. Chapter 3

Weeeeeeeeeenaaaaaaaaaaaaaas! Aki Sligerer trae el tercer y último cap de este fic, q espero q les guste. Bueno, esto es todo. Lean, disfruten, gocen, y manden reviews!

Capítulo tres (y último): El día

Si el dolor, la tristeza, el sufrimiento y la angustia se pudiesen materializar, serían ese día... serían ese momento.

Se había enamorado. Pero su corazón era tan débil, que cada vez que se liberaban las feromonas del amor, le dolía. Era como si, al palpitar, se contrajera de manera fuerte y dolorosa, y luego, se expandiera más allá de los límites, provocando a la chica un gran dolor.

Intentó evitarlo, alejarse de él, olvidarlo... pero todos sus esfuerzos eran inútiles.

Un día, el chico le dijo que necesitaba hablar con ella. Tuvo que aceptar, puesto que se veía serio.

El chico le confesó que la amaba, y que quería estar con ella, y que sentía que ella se había estado distanciando de él.

Sashimi lo miró a los ojos... esos ojos azul profundo, color mar...

Su primer impulso fue decirle que ella también lo amaba, y besarlo... pero su corazón comenzó con ese palpitar extraño y doloroso, que pareciera que le recordaba que moriría pronto.

Decidió decirle que lo lamentaba, pero que ella no sentía lo mismo por él, y dándole la espalda, se marchó... Pensó que era lo mejor, que así él la olvidaría y ella a él... se fue... se alejó... pero nunca logró olvidarlo. Le dolió tener que mentirle.

Su corazón se relajó, palpitaba normalmente, ¡pero a qué precio!. Estaba muy dañada internamente, y su herida pareciera que nunca iba a cicatrizar... y la quemaba por dentro...

_Un corazón tan débil, que ni el peso del amor puede aguantar._

Que doloroso era aquel recuerdo, que la acompañó día y noche. Y que seguía pesándole sobre el alma, y la envolvía en la oscuridad... siempre estaba llorando, no siempre con lágrimas visibles, pero siempre lloraba internamente...

Maldijo a Terra. Por su culpa ella tenía que sufrir. ¿Era eso justo?

Siempre supo que viviría poco, y todo gracias a esa despreciable e imbécil rubia...

-¿Sashimi?- Una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿Si?

-Este... ¿puedo pasar?- le preguntó Raven desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Claro.- dijo. Acto seguido, le abrió.

-Sashimi, ¿qué haces?

-Recuerdo.

-¿Puedo saber qué?- Sashimi no le respondió.- Escucha, soy tu amiga, puedes confiar en mí.

-Hace algún tiempo, me enamoré de alguien...- Sashimi le contó a su amiga la historia de su amor frustrado.- Me fui... me alejé de él ese día... pero la herida sigue abierta, sigue doliéndome... sigue quemándome...- Pequeñas lágrimas escapaban por sus ojos.

-Sashimi...- comenzó su amiga, pero calló de golpe. Sashimi palideció, y se dejó caer al suelo de golpe, inconciente.- ¡Sashimi!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Sashimi?- le dijo Raven a su amiga, que abría lentamente los ojos.

-Hoy... hoy es el día.- dijo. Su voz era suave, liviana. Hablaba despacio.

-¿Qué día?

-El final de mi camino... aquí acaba todo... hoy dejaré de sufrir, y descansaré en paz.- dijo.

-No, Sashimi, no... tú vivirás...

-No... hoy me iré... lo siento aquí...- dijo, llevándose la mano derecha al corazón.

-No...

-Gracias, Raven... por ser mi amiga. He sufrido tanto, que esperé este día desde que lo amé...

-Sashimi...

-Has sido un gran apoyo... Mi madre me decía "espera y verás", pero nunca lo entendí bien... hasta hace poco... esperar para ver, y ver si vale la pena esperar... esperé para ver, y vi si valía la pena esperar... y ahora sé, que no valió la pena, pero no podía hacer otra cosa...

-Pero...

-Raven... ¿me harías un favor?- Raven asintió- ¿Podrías... dársela?- dijo, pasándole un sobre a su amiga.

-Claro.

-Espero no volver a sufrir así... si amas a alguien, no dejes que se aleje de ti... el amor es algo preciado, y vivir sin él, no es vivir. Mi vida ha sido puro sufrir...

-Sashimi...

-Raven, no te preocupes. La vida no termina aquí... para mí sí, pero a ti te quedan tantos años por vivir... tantas experiencias por sentir...

-¿Por qué tienes que morir?

- Porque mi corazón es débil, y ya no aguantará más. Diles a todo que morí... y entiérrame en los cuatro...

-Sí...

-Raven... vivir con este pesar no es vivir... yo siento que ya he muerto, que soy un espectro que se pasea por este mundo...

Tú una vez me dijiste, en Azarath, que eras una chica oscura...

-Sí...

-¿Lo sigues pensando?

-No estoy segura.

-Raven, tú eres un ser luminoso. El que tu padre sea Trigon no te condena a ser como él. Eres un ser de luz, lleno de calidez por entregar. Gracias, Raven. Tú iluminas mi oscuridad...

Todos tenemos un lado oscuro. Nuestras penas, los celos, la angustia, la rabia, el odio, el dolor, el sufrimiento, nuestros miedos... sentimientos que intentamos ocultar, que creemos que son malos, que nos cierran en nosotros mismos... pero no son malos. Ningún sentimiento lo es. Aunque les llamemos nuestro "lado oscuro", no es malo... son sólo sentimientos, que no hay que reprimir... porque están en nuestro interior, y es normal sentirlos. Si los sientes, deja que se expresen... no los evites, porque estarán siempre contigo, y no son malos. Exprésalos, no los ocultes.

-Pero mis poderes...

-Eres fuerte, Raven. Tú sabrás como encontrar el equilibrio, yo lo sé...

-Sashimi...

-He sufrido mucho, Raven. He sufrido como nadie merece... pero hay personas que me han hecho sentir feliz... que me iluminan, como tú.

-No te vallas...

-No puedo hacer nada. Todos mis pensamientos y memorias se perderán en el tiempo, como lágrimas en la lluvia...

-Sashimi...- susurró.

-Es tiempo de morir.- Dijo, cerrando los ojos.- Gracias, Raven...- murmuró. Y sin otro aliento más, abandonó este mundo, dejando escapar una última lágrima.

Un sonido continuo, como un "bip" eterno inundó la habitación. Una vida se había perdido.

-¡¡SASHIMI!- gritó Raven, dejándose llevar por la tristeza. Se echó a llorar. No reprimió su tristeza, dejó que se expresara... Derritió algunas cosas... otras pocas explotaron, nada grave... pero Raven siguió llorando, por su amiga... sólo quería llorar y llorar...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fue a la que había sido su habitación. Tomó una libretita llena de nombres, teléfonos y direcciones.

A cada uno le escribió una carta, anunciando que Sashimi había muerto y que su funeral sería en tres días más. Eran muchas cartas... más de 200.

Las envió y preparó el funeral.

Sería en un lugar que era alumbrado todo el día por el sol, el fuego, a orillas del mar, el agua, que siempre tenía una suave brisa, el aire. Y la enterrarían. La tierra. Los cuatro elementos presentes en su descanso eterno.

Pasaron tres días, y los titanes, de negro, llevaron la tumba de la chica hacia el lugar indicado. Al cabo de un rato, se llenó de gente. Eran más de 200 personas.

Todos rodearon la tumba, pues estaba siendo enterrada. Todos de negro. Raven pidió silencio, pues quería decir algunas palabras, antes de que su amiga fuera enterrada.

-En esta tumba yace Sashimi... amiga o familiar de los presentes... Es verdaderamente triste que halla muerto con sólo 18 años, pero sufría de un corazón demasiado débil.

La verdad, sufrió mucho por culpa de su corazón. Ella me dijo, antes de morir, que su vida había sido puro sufrir... pero yo creo que habían unas cuantas luces que la iluminaban... veo aquí caras tristes por la pérdida de una amiga o un familiar querido... veo que todos los aquí presentes la queremos... y que la echaremos de menos.

Espero que no sufra más. Espero que sea feliz , y que su alma descanse en paz, libre de sufrimientos y pesares.

Hoy te decimos adiós, Sashimi. Que tu alma descanse en paz.- Y dicho esto, se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo, pues su amiga ya había sido enterrada. Tomó un puñado de tierra, y lo lanzó. Lloró silenciosamente.

-Que tus alas se curen, y puedas volver a volar.- dijo su madre.

La gente se quedó un rato más. Hablando con tristeza.

Raven se disponía a irse, hasta que vio a un chico de ojos color mar mirando con profunda tristeza la tumba de Sashimi.

Algo dentro de ella le dijo que debía acercarse a él.

-Disculpa.- le dijo. El chico levantó la mirada.- Creo que esto es para ti.- Dijo, entregándole la carta. Sashimi nunca le dijo nada sobre a quién debía entregarle la carta, pero Raven sintió que era para aquel chico, y se la entregó.

Se fue a la torre, con sus amigos. Aún seguía dolida, pero el tiempo cura las heridas de aquellos que no están malditos.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Epílogo:**

Esa misma noche, Raven fue a la cueva de Terra.

Miró la estatua con odio, y quitó la lápida que chico bestia le había puesto. La lanzó con furia contra uno de los muros de piedra, haciéndola añicos.

-¡Esto es por tu culpa! ¡Eres una imbécil! ¡Por tu culpa murió! ¡Espero que te quedes siempre así, porque por lo menos el alma de Sashimi descansará en paz, pero al tuya se quedará para siempre atrapada en esta estatua!... te odio... ¡¡TE ODIO!- Le gritó, mientras se dejaba caer de rodillas, llorando.

-¿Raven?- dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

-Vete.

-Realmente es muy triste que se haya muerto, pero no te descompongas así. Ella no querría eso.

-Sufrió tanto...

-Y por eso, ahora irá a un lugar mejor. Y esperemos que en su próxima vida sea muy feliz. Ahora levántate y ve a la torra. Tienes que ser fuerte.

Raven se paró, con ayuda de su amiga, y una vez en pie, lo abrazó.

-Vamos.- le dijo chico bestia, una vez finalizado el abrazo.

-Sí...- dijo Raven, para luego dirigirse a la torre.

_El día indicado, un cuerpo fría de dolor, sufrimiento, angustias y tristeza fue abandonado por su alma herida, para acabar con el pesar._

_El final del camino triste es, pero hay que llegar._

_Ese día, un corazón débil dejó de latir. Ese día, un alma reconstruyó sus alas para volar. Ese día, el sufrimiento cesó... Ese día era... El Día._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola! Bueno, a mí me pareció triste el final... pero lo tenía planeado así desde hacia muxo. Bueno, espero q les haya gustado este fic, asiq mandenme un review para saber ;)

Quisiera aclarar algo: El fic de mi hermana (El Tatuaje) no es un plagio del mío ni nada por el estilo. Esq pasamos tanto tiempo juntas, q tenemos ideas parecidas, pero no iguales. Ese fic salió de su creatividad, y este de mi creatividad. Cuando nos los contamos, nos dimos cuenta de q se parecían, pero en unas pocas cosas. Espero q les guste su fic (y el mío XD)

Eso es todo, y recuerden: ¡¡¡muerte a terra!

Se despide, Sligerer

P.D.: de próxima aparición, un fic mío, un raeXbb, mi pareja favorita!


End file.
